


Shelter Me, Baby

by rosaylnthorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breakup, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith, M/M, Multi, Parties, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivalry, Slow Burn, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaylnthorn/pseuds/rosaylnthorn
Summary: After seeing how much Earth had suffered, Lance, even after making sure the Galra weren’t taking over his home. He can’t shake off the chance they could come back and snatch up his family like so many had to suffer through. His only comfort, though he won’t openly admit it, is with his very own leader, who used to be in Red. This whole rivalry had vanished and left an impression on his feelings.





	1. Hold Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on here! I have no idea yet how it’s gonna end up but I know one thing for sure, I’m gonna have a hella fun time writing the good parts of the book, and hey, not so good times but what would there be if there wasn’t angst?

_I can’t believe it’s over.... No it can’t be over. They could come back. It’s possible right? Oh god. What if they come back? What would happen...? Would we be strong enough?_

 

”Lance....” He heard his name being spoken weakly, very weakly in fact. It almost sounded like a ghost. His expression went horrid, only for a mere second as he glanced around until he finally spotted the raven haired man in the doorway.

He had a slightly bloodied wrap around his head. That must really hurt... He glanced down from that wrap to those purple eyes he knew well with comfort. Wait- no no- yeah, maybe Keith comforted him but no way was he gonna associate his eyes with that. Heck to the no. 

A strong force of pain roamed his head, shakily and slowly reaching up he rubbed it with a pout and inhaled hesitatingly, “Y-Yeah...”

Maybe he really did hit his head hard. He searched Keith’s frame and saw how beat he was, how concerned he looked for Lance.

He grew a weak smirk, “Worried mullet?” Soon, Keith’s face grew sour, quickly snapping his head away from Lance and crossing his arms. He swore he saw a little blush but he couldn’t say for sure.

“Shut up.....” He seemed to hear Keith mumble. A boost of confidence filled him and he shifted a little on his bed. “Awww mullet it’s okay to worry about me. I mean who isn’t? I’m the most dashing, people would worry my complexion faded!” He had a devilish grin on his face at the moment.

Keith just rolled his eyes, as usual, he started to limp over to the bed Lance was in. His family was momentarily out. He couldn’t fathom the fear they might be stripped from him, that flooded his mind once again.

“Hey.... hey it’s gonna be alright.” Keith hushed Lance with a soothing tone, not good for comforting but when he needed to, he did. Lance hadn’t even realized he started to fidget and get teary eyed until he was then shoved into Keith’s chest.

Lance could feel himself relax right into his hold. It reminded him of his grandma, how much comfort it gave him.

He gritted his teeth and quickly let his emotions sink down and pulled slightly away from Keith, “Thanks.....”

Keith sat awkwardly on the bed before he got up and nodded. Seeing Lance’s family coming, he decided to depart.

Lance bit his lip and looked at himself in the reflection of the tv, the bags under his eyes were horrid. He looked sickly pale but he felt fine, 110% fine.

 

But what did he know about being fine?


	2. Night Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it to find out

_All Lance could hear was the high pitched screams of Pidge and Keith. Something was attacking them, and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t see anything. It was pitch dark, a void entered his body, sending a chill as he felt warmth line down his face._

_He struggled and struggled but nothing seemed to help. He felt the sudden whip of air be knocked out of him and he was gasping, his heartbeat so loud he feared he could have been caught from it. It pounded in his ears and head, making him see little specs of white._

_A gurgled choke was the thing that  alarmed him greatly, soon followed a loud thud. He knew that couldn’t have been Pidge. He just knew._

_“Keith!” He wailed with all of his might,_

_“Keith!” He tried to scramble over, not knowing if he was even moving._

_Oh god they killed Keith._

__They killed Keith._ _

                      “ _Ke_ -ith!” 

      All he could let out were shaky pants of breath, his chest tightening in a way he didn’t like. He knew this feeling. He still felt dizzy and could barely see shit but he could see the dim shadows of his sleeping family in the hallway, the door was closed shut. 

He closed his eyes again quickly and tried to use his relaxing method. 

     He started to hum, Candy Storefrom Heathers. 

      Yes, he definitely was a musical fan and it was pathetic to himself that the only way he could calm down was to hum a song from any musical. 

      He doesn’t notice til he hears the loud creaking noise but he is rocking himself as he wets the blanket with the salty water of his emotions. Wrapping his arms around himself, he feels dreadfully uneasy and tense. 

     “L-lance?....” His head tunes up and looks around, seeing no sign of change in the room he starts to feel that tightening in his chest again. 

     Managing to choke out, “W-who’s there?” He really doesn’t need Keith seeing him this vulnerable. He couldn’t imagine of it. He doesn’t want Keith to see his imperfection. He hasn’t even shown his mother this side of him. 

     “Hunk, your best pal... are you alright?” He now hears the shuffling and peers over to the door connecting rooms with Hunk. Hunk is limping himself pretty badly, having trouble keeping balance. A little beam of light in his hands that shadows his face. 

     “I’m fine...” He shifts and glanced down a bit too quick to realize Hunk was gonna bear hug him. A little smile slowly flickered onto his face. Hunk knows how to comfort him. He has always been there for him since they were 2. 

      He could never forget how they met. Never ever in a million years. He knows the exact date and time too. He is committed to this friendship. He adores Hunk in a friend way. With his cooking skill and his kindness, it’s right up for Shay to at least get with him already. 

       Not that anyone needs to know how to cook. Certainly Lance wouldn’t mind messing around with your loved one in the kitchen, not knowing what to do for the both of you. 

       Many people could fit that slot. But yet, they don’t want to. He thinks it’s because he lost his charm which put another emotional bullet through him. 

      He takes a heaving sigh as he pulls back from Hunk’s warm wrath. His glossy ocean blue eyes meet Hunk’s glistening hazel eyes in the dark. “Thank you.” He managed to crack another smile, a bit forced but genuine. 

       “No problem..... but seriously... are you alright? I heard you crying out for Keith.” Hunk’s bush of eyebrows furrow and the wrinkles on his skin are clear with what Lance could see, supported the little lamp Hunk has. 

      “Ah.... it’s nothing. Just a nightmare.” He makes an exaggerated shrug and lays slowly back down. Nibbling softly on the flush skin of his mouth. “Nothing to worry about here.” 

      He knows Hunk won’t believe him. He almost thinks he might pester but, he surprisingly gets up and his lips form upwards into a softened smile. “Alright. If you need me just call me. Everyone I’m sure can hear you. These walls and doors aren’t soundproof.” 

    Shit. Keith must have heard him then.

     “Alright... I will, thanks.” Lance quietly mumbles as he lets that thought sink down. Gulping for what Keith might do. He was surprised that Keith didn’t come over annoyed and yell at him. Like he usually would if he had been calling out his name from next door. 

     Keith was being oddly soft with him lately. Maybe out of pity. Fumes lit quickly from that thought, he hatedgetting pitied on. So much. He couldnt understand why things happen, you get comfort then you drop it. 

    He grumbled and hid his face into the welcoming plush of his pillow. The lining perfectly sewn and not going to break for years. He shifted and his lips curved downward as his thought enclosed him and made him feel like his old self. 

    They must be giving him that medicine. It feels to familiar, slowly moving his body inward he is now in a curled, tight ball. Oh god. He doesn’t want to face the others. 

     At some point he must have passed out because it was now very very bright from the sunlight shining in on him. He groaned a little bit and held his head. To his surprise, Keith was sleeping on the chair next to his bed. 

       He wanted to joke but he looked so peaceful, so _vulnerable_. He at least got a picture to tease him about it.

      When had Keith gotten here of all people? Was he hear all along? Did he have the same nightmare? Did he hear Lance’s cries? Was he annoyed so he came in here while he was passed out? 


End file.
